


Pretty Setter Sorority

by bobatsuki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Oikawa, College, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Setter Squad, Switch Oikawa, bratty semi, bratty sugawara, dom koganegawa, pretty setter squad appreciation, shy kageyama, shy shirabu, switch akaashi, switch kageyama, switch kenma, switch semi, switch shirabu, switch sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobatsuki/pseuds/bobatsuki
Summary: A sorority filled with our pretty setters because I think it's necessary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Everyone, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Koganegawa Kanji, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Koganegawa Kanji/Oikawa Tooru, Koganegawa Kanji/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma & Everyone, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita, Oikawa Tooru/Shirabu Kenjirou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Everyone, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Pretty Setter Sorority

Semi-Oneshot book of our pretty setters in a sorority because why the hell not.


	2. Pretty Boys Who Are Twice As Pretty In Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama being confused.

Kageyama didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

One moment he arrived at his college dorm with suitcases in hand, then the next he was being interviewed by a silver-haired male who was undoubtedly very pretty. He wore an oversized baby blue sweater with what Kageyama assumed was a dress shirt beneath because there were collars around the boy’s neck. He took note of the flowy white skirt that the boy wore, it defined his hips and waist well and it flowed softly in the gentle wind. It caressed the boy’s smooth and pale thighs and for some reason, that added a whole other element of prettiness on the boy’s appearance. On top of every pretty thing Kageyama has noticed, he also noticed that the boy was wearing white thigh-high stockings partnered with baby blue vans. 

He was the definition of pretty and Kageyama suddenly forgot how to function.

The said male called himself Sugawara.

“So, are you up for it?”

Kageyama blinks himself out of his thoughts.

“Uh, well, aren’t sororities for girls? I thought it was supposed to be called a fraternity or something.”, he scratches the back of his neck. Sugawara giggles at the younger boy’s awkwardness.

“Technically yes, but we don’t care for the technical terms”, he smiles and tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear, which Kageyama has only now noticed that he had two piercings on each ear, cute little flower designs adorning them. 

“Oh, well… Sure? I guess? I’ll have to check it out though.”, he says whilst looking down at his fingers which were fumbling with each other. Sugawara beams and smiles widely.

“Of course! Meet me here after class okay?”

Kageyama nods and Sugawara smiles one more time before he skips away, skirt flowing cutely as he entered the building, turning to a different hallway, and there, he was gone. Kageyama releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_ What the fuck. _

  
  


Kageyama felt like he got whiplash. 

But he shrugs it off and proceeds to go to his first class.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kageyama’s in the middle of calming himself down because he had the unfortunate fate of telling the class something about himself. It was simple though, he liked volleyball. That’s it. But he didn’t fail to notice two students whose heads perked up at him when he mentioned his favorite sport. One had hair similar to Sugawara but had a darker shade of gray on the ends of his hair, and one had black slightly curly hair. 

He didn’t take his sweet time to observe them through, because the moment he finished his little introduction he rushed back to his seat. 

He zones out for the rest of the class before a tap on his shoulder startles him out of his daze.

“Class is over bub”, he hears a gentle voice speak to him. He looks behind him and sees the black curly-haired male. The said male smiles at him before he grabs his bag and walks out of the room. 

Kageyama’s eyes wander down to the male’s exposed legs. 

Skirts. More skirts.

He snaps out of it and quickly rushes out of the classroom, sighing happily to himself when he remembered he had a free hour to himself. He rushes to the closest vending machine and gets himself a small carton of almond milk. He was about to turn to the next hallway when his face is met with Sugawara’s. He stops and takes a step back.

“Hi”

Sugawara smiles at him. Kageyama wonders how one person can smile this much.

“Hey Kageyama, wanna go eat breakfast with me?”

Before Kageyama could respond, another student tackles Sugawara from behind. He recognizes the black curly-haired male. 

“Suga-san! I was wondering where you were”, the pretty male says and leans his face into Sugawara’s neck. Kageyama stands there awkwardly. 

“Oh, Kageyama, hey”, the taller of the two smiles at him.

“Soo? Wanna eat breakfast with us?”, the silver-haired male looks at him with sparkly expectant eyes. The taller of the two pretty students also look at him expectantly. He grows shy at the attention. 

“Sure”

* * *

  
  
  


The other boy’s name was Akaashi, and he was a member of Sugawara’s sorority, his fashion style was similar to Sugawara’s. He wore a cream-white sweater that was tucked in a grey skirt, partnered with knee-high socks and some cream-colored vans. He also wore a little lip gloss, but Kageyama thinks it was unnecessary because the boy looked like a natural beauty. 

After observing the two, Kageyama has noticed a pattern.

Pretty boys, who look twice as pretty in skirts.

“Apparently Kageyama-kun here also played volleyball in high school”, Akaashi diverts the attention of the conversation to Kageyama, he rests his chin on his hand, eyes gazing into Kageyama’s.

Sugawara’s eyes widen and his smile widens. His hands grab Kageyama’s and he squeezes them excitedly. “Really?! What position did you play?”

Kageyama also grows excited when his love and enthusiasm for volleyball is reciprocated, he smiles widely, catching the two off guard because that’s the first time they’ve seen the boy smile today, he’s beautiful. Sugawara and Akaashi savor the few seconds that the youngest smiled.

“Setter”

That answer has the two gasping.

“Okay you  _ have  _ to join our sorority now”, Sugawara insists as he bounces in his seat.

Kageyama tilts his head to the side. His lips go to a pout which has Akaashi melting. “Why? Do you all play volleyball?”, he asks, eyes wide like a deer.

“Technically yes, honestly you should just have to see the house for yourself, everyone’s the sweetest eye candy”, Akaashi smiles, thinking of his sorority members fondly. 

Kageyama’s pout moves to one side of his face, puffing out his other cheek. 

“That includes you two right?”

The two’s eyes glimmer with something Kageyama can’t exactly pinpoint. Amusement? Shyness? Lust maybe? 

“After your last class, meet us here again, okay pretty?”, Sugawara smiles again, but Kageyama notices it’s different from the sunshine, reassuring and welcoming smile that he wore the whole day up to now. It was more teasing, more… tantalizing. 

Kageyama nods. 

  
  


As Kageyama sits down for his next class, he wonders, how the afternoon will go. 

He groans to himself, he just knew he would be distracted the whole rest of the day.


	3. The Setters

It’s when the bell rings that Kageyama grows excited. 

He springs up and rushes out of the classroom, he puts his books in his locker before he makes his way to the school cafe. He passes by more unfamiliar faces but he pays no mind to them, instead, he focuses on trying to familiarize himself with the hallways and trying to remember the route around the campus. 

He eventually enters the cafe and spots the familiar silver-haired and curly-haired boy at the table next to the large window. He smiles to himself slightly and approaches the two. 

“Kageyama!”, Sugawara jumps up from his seat and goes to wrap his arms around the unexpecting male. Kageyama stumbles back slightly but thankfully catches himself, he also managed to hold up the older setter by holding his waist-

Oh shit he’s holding his waist.

“Let’s go?”, Akaashi gets up, hands holding eight drinks with the help of drink holders provided by the cafe. Kageyama notices the many but small rings adorning his fingers, making them look more dainty. Kageyama wonders what it would be like to get finger-

“Kageyama?”

“Y-Yeah, let’s go”

Sugawara ruffles his hair before they leave the cafe.

* * *

  
  


Kageyama gapes at the house. 

The house was two floors high, white-painted exteriors with the second floors made up of balconies. The house had a few windows scattered throughout each side of the house. Kageyama wonders how this is just a sorority house when it looked so damn expensive.

[Image: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bb/77/c9/bb77c902c9fdbd5df7b6fe4bcddc16fc.jpg]

“Shocked?”, Akaashi giggles.

Kageyama merely nods, still gawking at the sight.

“Suga’s parents wanted him to have as much fun as he can during his college years, so they bought this house near the campus. To put it bluntly, this is Sugawara’s house, he still hasn’t decided what to do with it after college but that’s for him to decide”, Akaashi smiles as they enter the house. 

“Everyone come down here for a minute!”, Sugawara shouts near the stairs.

Akaashi lets Kageyama sit at the bar table while handing him a drink. “Does coffee and chocolate with extra boba pearls work for you?”, Kageyama nods and grabs the cold drink, along with the large straw, and begins to drink it, eyes widening slightly because wow, that tasted amazing. His lips formed a little pout as he continued drinking the sweet frappe. 

He looked like an actual puppy and Akaashi suddenly forgot how to function.

Not to mention he had sweater paws from his hoodie. 

Akaashi whines internally because the raven-haired boy just looked absolutely adorable.

Kageyama and Akaashi jump up in surprise when a voice screams loudly. “OIKAWA YOU WHORE!”, he hears from the second floor, followed by footsteps and the sound of what Kageyama assumes is people running into walls. Akaashi sighs, muttering a small “gomen'nasai”, which Kageyama smiles awkwardly at.

Slowly but surely, everyone had piled in and stood in front of the kitchen island. Kageyama felt intimidated, but a good majority of the new faces seemed more intimidated than he did. But before he could think and analyze further, Sugawara leaps from the stairs and lands perfectly on the ground, a little flair added by his skirt and his undeniable graceful movements.

“I’m back”, he smiles. 

Another guy follows behind him, Kageyama recognizes him but he shrugs it off. Sugawara skips to the two black-haired setters, a smile adorning his face as he bounced in his steps, hand swinging beside him carelessly, whilst the other was holding his drink.

He claps his hands, and everyone stands up straight, almost like a boot camp or the military. 

“Introduce yourself, everyone”

The tallest of everyone steps forward. “Ya-ho, Oikawa Tooru, I’m the prettiest amongst everyone here-”, Oikawa then gets elbowed and he trips, Kageyama assumed that one of them swung their leg at his feet. He couldn’t really confirm, he was still sitting at the bar table, so he couldn’t exactly see.

“OI!-”, Oikawa starts to get up, stance ready to smack the others.

The person standing next to him slaps a hand to Oikawa’s mouth, shutting him up. “Anygays, Atsumu Miya, nice to meet you”, he smiles with a wave. Kageyama smiles back.

“Shirabu Kenjiro, yoroshiku onegai shimas”, a monotone voice comes from the shorter boy next to Atsumu. 

“Semi Eita”, Kageyama recognizes him from his first class. He smiles unknowingly, wondering why Semi looked at him a bit surprised before lowering his head with a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

_Huh._

The last person who hasn’t introduced himself seemed quieter and shyer than the rest. Kageyama noticed this from his body language. His posture was slightly hunched over, his eyes looked everywhere but him, and he hid his face with his hair, which was bleached but Kageyama just assumes that he hasn’t retouched it, because some of his roots had grown back, giving him dark brown and bleached hair. 

“Kenma... Kozume”, he mutters, barely loud enough for Kageyama to hear but he hears it.

Everyone bows at once, “Yoroshiku onegai shimas!”. 

“Good! Everyone, this is Kageyama-kun, he also played setter in high school”, the moment the word ‘setter’ left the silver-haired everyone’s heads perked up. Oikawa and Atsumu seemed the most enthusiastic, mouths agape with eyes wide and shimmery.

“Is he joining us?!”, Atsumu perks up, hands balled to fists as he made little bounces in his place. Kageyama still doesn’t understand why everyone’s so excited to be meeting a setter. 

“He doesn’t even know what this sorority is like”, Semi says, a soft tone in his voice. He also seemed shyer than the rest, but Kageyama could tell he had a rather sassy attitude, he was just trying not to be rude with how he worded his comment.

Akaashi claps his hands, catching everyone’s attention. 

“This is the ‘Pretty Setter Sorority’, founded by Suga-san, he wanted to start his own sorority and wanted people who also played volleyball, and everyone he recruited just so happened to be setters, so it’s been kind of tradition to recruit setters now”, Akaashi smiles. 

“Oh and everyone here is pretty as hell”, Sugawara added, index finger pointed up with a cheeky smile on his face. Everyone seems to grow shy at the indirect compliment. Kageyama then realizes.

Do Sugawara-san and Akaashi-san think he’s pretty?

“So… Are you up for it?”, Sugawara looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

Kageyama suddenly felt intimidated, small even, when everyone looked at him with expectant eyes, Oikawa, Atsumu, and surprisingly Semi, everyone else looked expectant but not as much as the three. 

Kageyama suddenly felt intimidated, small even, when everyone looked at him with expectant eyes, Oikawa, Atsumu, and surprisingly Semi, everyone else looked expectant but not as much as the three.

_ Is he up for it?  _

He’s a little ashamed because the only thing drawing him in to join are the pretty boys in skirts.

Oh shit, they’re all wearing skirts.

“Do I have to wear skirts too?”

Everyone giggles.

“It’s not a requirement, everyone here just likes wearing skirts”, Akaashi chuckles.

Hm.

With a pout and a puffed-out cheek, Kageyama nods. 

  
  


“Sure”


	4. Skirts

Kageyama awkwardly stares at his new room.

Hot damn.

His room was slightly bigger than his dorm room. Kageyama still processes everything in his room. He was sharing a room with Atsumu, two beds were placed on both sides of the room, with study desks in the middle, a huge window above their beds and desk, which Atsumu apparently preferred to keep open throughout the day. 

Where Kageyama stood he looked at the pretty carpet sprawled across the floor, it was a fluffy carpet that was a mix of pink, purple and blue hues. Kageyama approaches his own bed, which still had plain bedsheets since it was unoccupied. The beds were high off the ground, drawers holding them up with a mini ladder at the end of the bed. He smiles at the layout of the room. 

It was a great way to save space. 

Atsumu sits on his bed, eyes eagerly watching Kageyama’s every move.

  
  


“Does this work for you?”

Kageyama looks behind him and nods at the blonde. Atsumu smiles at Kageyama, intrigued by the quiet male. He’s seen some of his matches before, he was impressed really, he seemed conservative, but whenever he was on the court, a happy gleam shimmered in his eyes.

That passion for volleyball definitely hooked Atsumu hard. 

He was sure the others had also seen the youngest’s setter’s matches because everyone already had that curious gleam in their eyes when he was finally introduced. 

“What’s your first name Kageyama?”

Kageyama climbs the mini ladder to his bed, landing softly near the edge as his legs swing around. Atsumu grows soft for the little pout on his lips.

“Tobio”

_ Pretty. _

Atsumu hums in response at hoists himself up by his arms before jerking his body down and he lands on the floor with a small thump. Kageyama watches as the blonde setter approaches him, standing in front of him between his slightly spread legs.

“You’re so pretty Tobio-kun”

Kageyama blushes at the compliment, he also grows  _ exponentially  _ shy, when Atsumu lifts his arms and lays them on Kageyama’s thighs, hands barely holding his side. Atsumu stares at him before he basically eye-fucks the younger, eyes wandering to his lean body, slightly muscular arms, and a very small waist (which Atsumu appreciates and is staring at respectfully).

“Atsumu-san”, his voice is shy under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Y-You’re a little too close”, Atsumu raises an eyebrow before he realizes that they were, in fact, a little too close. A little too close for comfort for Kageyama at least. Their faces were barely inches apart, and Atsumu’s hands were now holding his waist, arms rested heavily against Kageyama’s (notably very nice) thighs.

“Gomen”, Atsumu backs away, he tells himself he’s just seeing things because he swears he could distinctly see a flash of disappointment flash Kageyama’s face.

“Let’s go get your stuff ‘kay pretty?”

Kageyama blinks before he nods. 

Before he could jump off the bed, those same large hands hold his waist, carrying him up before Atsumu settles him on the floor, a smile on his face before he grabs his hoodie, throwing it over his head.

“I can get down by myself you know”, Kageyama mutters. 

Hoodie fully on his body now, Atsumu turns around, smile meeting Kageyama’s pout. He laughs gently and reaches for Kageyama’s neck, cupping it.

“I know”, he says before he approaches the door. 

“Let’s go!”, and the blonde setter jumps off the stairs, landing perfectly on the second platform before rushing down the last few steps. 

Kageyama sighs.

_ He’s so fucked. _

  
  
  
  


A few girls and guys stare at Atsumu as they enter Kageyama’s dorm. He pays no mind to it though, his only goal right now was to help his Tobio-kun. Everything was still packed so it wasn’t much of a bother, Atsumu struck up some conversation but Kageyama was still a little bit tense. A question pops up in Kageyama’s head as they leave his dorm room, he carries his backpack while Atsumu insisted on carrying his other backpack along with his suitcase. 

“Atsumu-san?”

“Hm?”

“How often do you wear skirts?”

The question makes Atsumu chuckle. “Whenever I feel like it, the others prefer wearing skirts more often though, it’s just our thing”, Atsumu says, face becoming relaxed before a light bulb appears above his head.

Kageyama’s eyes widen as he’s suddenly dragged faster back to the house.

  
  
  


“Semi! Sugawara!”, Atsumus shouts, startling Kageyama who sat on Atsumu’s bed.

Shortly enough, the two silver-haired males skipped to his room. Well- Sugawara skipped to their room, with Semi walking normally behind him. 

“Yes?”

“Can I borrow some skirts?”

Oh shit.

“For Kageyama?”, Sugawara’s voice asks excitedly.  _ God _ , his voice was so pretty.

When Atsumu nodded, Sugawara’s eyes grow wide with excitement, mouth agape as he yanks Kageyama off Atsumu’s bed and drags him to his own room. Turning one hallway, they pass by everyone’s rooms before they arrive at Sugawara’s and Akaashi’s room. 

_ Woah _ .

  
  


Akaashi sits on the bed, book in hand as he takes notes on his little notebook, he wore reading glasses with his eyes focused on the page. Kageyama couldn’t understand how glasses could make someone so attractive. 

The curly-haired boy doesn’t pay mind to the four entering his and Sugawara’s shared room. Sugawara sits Kageyama down on Akaashi’s bed and opens his closet. 

Sugawara, Semi, and Atsumu pick out random pieces of clothing while Kageyama just watches cluelessly. He hears Akaashi laugh from beside him. 

“How’s everything so far?”

Kageyama looks down and shrugs. “Great? I guess, everyone’s really nice, save for Atsumu-san who’s way too flirty”, Akaashi laughs at the grimace on Kageyama’s features. 

“Here! Kageyama!”

In a flash, Kageyama stood in between the three with folded clothes in his arms. “Put them on!”, Sugawara says excitedly. 

Kageyama gets pushed to the bathroom where he could change, he blinks a few times before he sighs. Damn these pretty boys. He looks at what he’s given.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
_ FUCK _ . 


End file.
